Wireless networks have become pervasive throughout society. Further, the ability to determine the location of users within the wireless network has become increasingly desirable.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques for optimization of location determination in wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.